Capturando os Kabra
by MariCahillMadrigal
Summary: Isabel Kabra é uma filha da *& % mas ela teria coragem de escolher não impedir a morte dos filhos? Isabel, Isabel...Um dia muito longe de hj vc vai se tocar de que a vida não é só tristeza e maldade!


**Pessoal, essa fic é fruto da imaginação de uma pessoa que quer mostrar aos filhos da Cobra-mãe quem é a mãe deles! Mas não deu muito certo. ISABEL KABRA SE UM DIA VC LER ISSO SAIBA Q EU Ñ MESSO ESFORÇOS PARA TE MATAR! Humm, axo q eu esqueci alguma coisa. Ah lembrei: DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**The 39 Clues, Capturando os Kabra.**

Estava tudo pronto. Mari e Lo haviam esperado esse dia por muito tempo... E agora poderiam ter sua vingança pela morte dos tios e a vida infame dos primos! O plano era: ir até a mansão Kabra e esconder-se esperando a chegada do trio-calafrio (Isabel/Ian/Natalie). Haviam posto quardiões do lado de fora para avisar da chegada deles. Logo eles mandaram o sinal, os Kabra esntraram no hall e estranharam o fato de não haver ninguém trabalhando. Loyse saiu de seu esconderijo, na frente dos Kabra, e disse:

-Bom dia, primos e tia. Espero que tenham tido um bom dia- Mari saiu de seu esconderijo atrás dos Kabras enquanto ela falava e foi se aproximando por trás junto com outras duas pessoas. Colocou a cabeça no ombro de Isabel e disse enquanto aplicava um sedativo nela:

-Pois não vai ficar tão bom assim.- Isabel desmaiou para trás junto com os filhos, que também foram sedados. Levaram-nos para a própria sala de tortura da mansão. Em alguns minutos eles acordaram e ja estavam presos em cadeiras soldadas ao chão e seu "Arsenal" de armas formavam uma pilha ao lado da mesa que também era soldada ao chão.

Assim que recordou a consciência, Isabel começou a se debater, chutar e fazer de tudo para se livrar das amarras.

-Não vai conseguir se livrar. Nós desfiguramos todos os seus sistemas, e posso dizer que eles são muito primitivos!- Falou Mari.

-Quem são vocês?- Perguntou Isabel, ja parando de se debater.

-Não está me reconhecendo? Cobra!- Continuou Mari.

-Não pode ser! Vocês! Achei que Grace estivesse brincando ou me passando a perna.- Ela exclamou.

-Sim, nós somos as netas de uma terceira irmã de Grace. Herdeiras por direito da liderança dos Madrigal, porém dividindo este posto com nossos primos e nosso tio-avô!- Disse Loyse encostada na parede, escondida pelas sombras, atrás de Isabel no canto da sala.

-Agora, você sabe por que está aqui?- Perguntou Mari. Ah, esqueci de descrever a sala: Era uma sala circular beem grande, com uma mesa e duas cadeiras soldadas ao chão, mas só essa parte da sala era visivel pois havia uma escuridão de breu ao redor do círculo de luz iluminado por um holoforte.

Recaptulando: Mari perguntou:

-Agora, você sabe por que está aqui?- Isabel respondeu com amargura, observando Loyse dar a volta em sua cadeira e sentar-se em cima da mesa:

-Pra receber um prêmio é que não vai ser.-

-Na verdade, é pra isso mesmo que você está aqui.- Falou Loyse tão seriamente que até dava pra acreditar -Sim, um prêmio por ser uma Lucian tão prestativa, inescrupulosa, MALDOSA E MAQUIAVÉLICA!- Ela chegou a quase gritar essas duas últimas palavras.

-Olha só quem fala!... Vindo de uma MADRIGAL!- Isabel Kabra chegou a cuspir a palavra! Porém logo recuperou a mascara impassível.

-Os Madrigal fazem isso para o bem da família para manter .essa unida, VOCÊ mata a sangue frio até mesmo pessoas que não tem nada a ver com A Busca!- Mari falou.

-Mas existe um outro motivo para você estar aqui.-Lo fez uma pausa para que Isabel perguntasse mas como ela não o fez Lo continuou- Queremos informações, como: O que você usa no cabelo?- Mari lhe lançou a famosa "Olhada" que nesse caso queria dizer: Quer parar de ser idiota? E Lo logo acrescentou: -Tô zuando.

-Minhas caras, nunca vão arrancar nada me torturando.- Isabel comentou. Mari foi dando passos para trás e se escondendo na escuridão da sala e logo havia se encostado na parede.

-Quem disse em tortura? No entanto você acertou, nós vamos torturar alguém hoje. Mas como você mesma disse não vamos conseguir nada torturando você.- Falou Lo, e logo Mari continuou, apertando um interruptor que havia ao seu lado:

-Mas talvez torturando seus filhos!- Um novo circulo de luz apareceu ao lado do primeiro, nele havia Ian e Natalie sentados e presos em dduas cadeiras. Um de costas parra o outro. Natalie estava reclamando de estarem amassando sua roupa, e Ian estava olhando para o nada. Mas quando ouviram a noticia de que seriam torturados Ian empalideceu, Natalie abriu a boca numa espressão de pânico e incredualidade. Isabel no entanto apenas fechou o maxilar numa expressão de desafio.

Mari voltou aos centros de luz e disse:

-Hora do trabalho sujo.-

Ja era quase final do dia, era estranho que nenhum Lucian viesse salvar os Cobra. Os filhotes-cobra estavam á beira da inconsciencia. Por mais que dolorosas, as torturas geralmente não envolvem sangue, portanto eles estavam simicinscientes davido a outros fatores. Mari estava decepcionada, sabia que Isabel seria capaz de suportar qualquer tortura, nas achou que, ao ver os filhos implorando para a mãe diga o que queriam, ela cederia.

Mas não foi bem assim. Isabel simplesmente abria e fechava os olhos e fingia não ouvir os berros dos filhos:

-Vamos parar um pouco. Letícia, arrange-me um sorvete...- Falou Mari.

-Para mim também.- Lo se intrometeu.

-Você, pegue 5 homens e ponha ao redor deles. Depois coloque mais 10 do lado de fora.- Continuou mari.

-Mari, você acha que precisa de tudo isso?- Loyse, sempre inconsequente.

-Eles são lucian. E ELA é Isabel Kabra!- Disse mari apontando primeiro para os filhotes-cobra e depois para a Cobra-mãe. Cá entre nós ela gostou de ser chamada assim.

-AVA!-Disse Loyse.

-Aff. Desamarre o Ian traga-o aqui; vocês, deixem de moleza, fiquem na porta. Obrigado Letícia. É de creme?- Mari ordenou enquanto pegava o sorvete da mão de Leticia.

-Ahm, Mari. Agora você é que está sendo a inconscequente.-

-Por que?-

-Por que, soltar o Ian enquanto só tem 20 caras la nas portas pode ser muito perigoso! Tinha que ter pelo menos 25!-

-Tá legal. Vocêvai lá com eles.-

-Por que eu?-

-Hum...Porque você vale por eles cinco juntos.- E ela parou como se considerando algo- A não ser que o Ian aposte corrida com você. Aí eles, os 20, valerão vinte veses você.- Mari completou pondo fim na questão.

-Não precisa humilhar também.- Lo choramingou.

Ela desamarrou as cordas de Ian e levou-o até a Mari, que estava no canto iluminado mais longe da porta. Ian não fez drama, mas pareceu determinado.

-Você vê, que sua mãe não tem o minimo de interesse em saber se vocês estão sendo torturados ou não.- Mari começou.

-Minha mãe pensa na busca antes de na vida de qualquer um, assim como você.- Ian respondeu.

-De qualquer um? Então sua mãe põe a liderança do mundo na frente da vida da própria família? É isso que nós fazemos, nós tentamos manter a família unida não procurar o poder do mundo!- Mari retrucou.

-Como queira.- Ele respondeu com indiferença.

-Ah, é mesmo? Então mande o sinal.-Mari disse pegando Ian de surpresa.- Sei que vocêntem um dispositivo para mandar um sinal de S.O.S. para a Base lucian. Eu sei porquê ainda não mandou. E sei que a titia Isabel aqui não vai ficar feliz se você demorar muito para chamar ajuda.-

-O que você vai ganhar com isso?- Ian perguntou.

-Você sabe que não vamos mata-los. Eu capturaria só você ou só sua irmã ou só sua mãe. Sei que parece não ter lógica mas é uma lógica que poucos veêm. O que eu vou ganhar com isso? Os Lucian não vão me perseguir pro resto da minha vida, Grace não vai me matar por desarquitetar todo o plano de vida dela, e eu e a Lo poderemos ter um pouco de drama no nosso pobre dia-a-dia. Ah, e poderei matar alguns Lucian!-Mari completou com animação.

-Certo, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?- Ian concordou estranhamente, meio indeciso. Mari acenou a cabeça em sinal de sim.

-Como sabia que eu não ia simplesmente sair correndo porta afora?-

-Você é inteligente. Ou quase isso. Sabe que não pode com a gente. E antes que cotinue minha diversão- E Mari parou para dar a última mordida no sorvete- Quanto tempo até eles chegarem?-

-10 minutos.- Ian respondeu imediatamente. Suspeitoo.

-Certo pessoal, temos menos de 3 min. Reanimem a srta. Natalie. Tragam minha faca no 5. Loyse prenda o sr. Ian e pare de resmungar eu ja disse que no interrogatório da irina você vai ser a chefe. E, Ian... fez a escolha certa.- Ian ficou branco na mesma velocidade em que Isabel ficou vermelha de raiva. Mari voltou á encenação cuidadosamente planejada.

-Isabel, Isabel. Não tem pena dos próprios filhos?-

-Não importa. Eles sabem que a Busca é mais importante que a própria vida.- Nesse instante Ian abaixou a cabeça.

-A é? Vamos ver então.- Falou Loyse pegando a faca da mão de Leticia, que deveria da-la a Mari, e fazendo um corte fundo no rosto de Natalie.

-Meu rosto. Meu lindo rosto... Sua #$%^&*! – Ela choramingou.

-óóó'. A filhote-cobra vai ficaar com uma cicatriz!-Falou Mari. Um grande erro pois isso lembrou a Isabel uma forma de se vingar- Mas vamos ao que interessa: Quem morre primeiro?- Reações: Ian- Abriu a boca em uma falsa expressão de pânico; Mari- olhou no relógio: exatamente 50 segundos; Natalie tipo assim: OQ? E Isabel: Inspirou e Expirou fundo. Não disse nada nem um: Eu te amo, nem nada só se limitou a fechar os olhos. ISABEL KABRA É UMA Filha da %$#.

-Lo, você escolhe- Mari disse.

-Natalie!- Ela havia encarnado na menina!

Mari estava levantando a mão com a faca, fechou os olhos, ela não gostava de matar, nem de simular mortes diretas comon essa. Estava para baixar totalmente o braço, Natalie deu um grito, Ian deu um grito, e a porta se escancarou!

A pessoa que passou por ela era, de um jeito malévolo, lendária na familia Cahill:

Era uma mulher em seus 29 anos, cabelos castanhos ondulados, olhos sombrios, que todo mundo tem medo, Menos a Mari e a Isabel, castanhos também sombrancelhas arqueadas, dentes quase perfeitos, nariz demontrando orgulho e superioridade (Só pode ser Kabra). E é mesmo: A irmã, desconhecida, mais velha de Isabel Kabra!

Na verdade Carol não gosta de se meter na busca, pois tem seus próprios objetivos, mas quando alguém ameaça sua família... Ela não mede esforços para fazer "justiça"!

Com o susto Mari cortou asmarras, (Esqueci de mencionar que Lo havia acidentalmente, ou seja de propósito, desligado os outros aparelhos que prendiam os filhotes-cobra)também "acidentalmente". Então Natalie e Ian estavam livres. Ian não perdeu tempo e foi até Isabel, logo a soltou e todos correram para Carol:

-E aí Maninha? Oi querids.- Carol disse- Minha querida, que cicatriz é essa? Quem foi que fez isso?- Ela apontou o corte no rosto de Natalie, que indicou com o dedo a pessoa que havia lhe machucado: A Loyse.

-Ô merda! Vocês em cima dos filhotes. Vocês 20 aí, em cima da Isabel. Lo, você viu quem sobrou, minha previsão: vamos nos dar mal.- Mari comentou.

Elas então viraram-se, e agora a sala estava toda iluminada, e foram para cima de Carol com pistolas com dardos tranquilizantes, Carol puxou uma faca (assassina cruel) e uma pistola na outra mão posso jurar que aquilo não continha tranquilizantes e sim bala mortal.

Ela atirou, Mari e Lo atiraram também e se esquivaram. Foram pressionando carol mias para trás até chegarem ao Hall da mansão. Logo todo o amplo salão também estava cheio de pessoas disparando balas para todo lado. Mari e Lo mandarma sinais: não matarem os Kabra 2. Para vir o resgate.

Carol mandou uma bala em direção à Loyse dizendo: "Pela Natalie" mas a bala só abriu um ferimento leve no braço de Lo que respondeu: "Errou". Carol deu um sorriso e retrucou:

-Não é o que vai parecer!- Misterioosa!

3 minutos depois ouviu-se o som de varios helicópteros pousando do lado de fora no jardim da mansão, incrivelmente ja estavam todos quase nas portas da casa assim as pessoas sairam correndo e atirando em direção aos helicópteros. Mari e Lo estavam quase dentro do helicóptero quando Loyse caiu em meio a convulsões:

-Porra Loyse! Que é isso agora?- Mari reclamou enquanto arrastava o corpo inerte de Lo para dentro da aeronave. Carol e Isabel ainda tentavam atingir as pessoas, e pode-se ouvi-las conversando:

-Pegamos ela minha irmã. E ainda pegaremos a outra!-

Mari tentou encontrar a pulsação de Lo, mas não sentiu nada.

-Sem pulsação. Droga Loyse, por que você tinha que morrer logo agora?- Mari pegou um frasco de um líquido branco e derramou na boca da Loyse.

-Tomara que não seja tarde de mais! Tomara que Carol pense que você morreu!-

Eis que, Carol e Isabel estavam se gabando da morte dela:

-Menos uma, só falta a outra. Muito boa sua ideia de colocar veneno ao redor e não dentro das balas.- Disse Isabel. Carol concordou.

Epílogo:

Mari e Lo passado um tempo, depois que Lo sobreviveu e saiu do hospital, fizeram uma misão em um museu. Isabel também estava de olho no museu e quando viu Loyse se espantou!

-Ela voltou dos mortos!- Ta ela não disse isso, mas bem que poderia ser.


End file.
